


many junes ago

by daydreamsago



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Introspection, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, listen i’m so happy for them, proud of my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: June 2018 was supposed to be the big month. June 2019 began with a stirring in his stomach.





	many junes ago

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this, it wouldn’t leave my mind since the video was posted. nothing but love and respect for Dan and Phil!!

June 2018 was supposed to be the big month.

Really, it was. They were traveling, doing shows in places far from home, and meeting the people who helped make everything possible. Dan was so happy; his chest was constantly fluttering and his face hurt from smiling so much.

But he wasn’t ready.

The timing didn’t feel right. There was already too much going on, too much to worry about. Adding something as monumental as coming out would have made his life even crazier, and  _Phil’s_ life, too. He knew deep down that it wasn’t meant to be. Not that year.

And that was okay.

They were about to go on stage for the last time that month. There was a crowd out there full of loving, supportive people, all giddy with excitement. Dan looked over at Phil, their eyes meeting. He reached for his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze; the touch helped to ground him. Phil smiled and squeezed his hand back before letting go.

 _Next June,_ Dan thought to himself.

 

June 2019 began with a stirring in his stomach.

The anxiety he felt was something indescribable. He knew things would work out, knew his life was full of accepting people, and yet, his old fears came out of hiding. Everything lead him here, all the terrible days and worse nights. When Phil came into his life, those became rare. His life hasn’t been the same since.

He was nervous, never been more so. He was ready.

Maybe the timing would never be right. All Dan knew is that he needed this off his chest as soon as possible. 2018 had come and gone, and it was an amazing year, but he and Phil needed to rest. Dan needed a few months to disappear, to focus on saying what he needed to say. It was something he should have done a long time ago. He was too scared back then.

And that was okay.

He’s sitting on his bed... _their_ bed, with Phil, laptop resting on his thighs. The video has been finished for a couple weeks now, and all that’s been left for him to do is hit the upload button. It’s the hardest part, he reckons. This part of his journey is almost over. He can feel the ending transforming into a new beginning for the two of them.

 _This June, right now,_ Dan thinks to himself.

“I should have done this many Junes ago,” Dan says, glancing at the side of Phil’s face.

“You weren’t ready,” Phil replies simply. “Things were different then.”

Dan nods, silent for a moment. His finger is hovering over the button, and he’s one click away from his new life. _Their_ new life. Together.

“Ready?” Dan asks. This is Phil’s choice as much as it is his own.

“As long as you are.” Phil places a hand on top of his, his touch just as reassuring as it was last June.

Dan’s heart is pounding, but he lets Phil’s hand push his down so that he presses the button. _Publish._ It’s done. Relief floods his mind.

For now, he shuts the laptop. Phil takes his face in his, cupping his cheeks, and leans in for a celebratory kiss.

It’s the first of many.


End file.
